This invention generally relates to automated handling equipment. More particularly, this invention relates to an actuated gripper device having adjustable bumper stops for limiting the degree to which gripper jaws open.
Automated handling equipment is typically employed in industrial settings for transferring work pieces between work stations. Typically, the equipment includes a gripper that clamps the work pieces while moving them between the stations. Conventional grippers include an actuator that moves one or more gripper jaws between open and closed jaw positions. In some examples, the grippers move within tight spaces in the work stations. In this respect, the degree to which the gripper jaws open must be controlled in order to avoid contact with the surrounding work stations.
Typically, the automated handling equipment is adapted for a particular work station. When a different product is produced at the work station, or when the automated handling equipment is used at a different work station, it may be desirable to change the degree to which the jaws open to suit the particular work station or to suit a particular work piece size. In this regard, the grippers must be adjustable. Accordingly, there is a need for a gripper having an adjustable bumper stop for varying a degree to which a gripper jaw opens that can be easily adjusted without having to significantly disassemble the gripper. This invention addresses this need and provides enhanced capabilities while avoiding the shortcomings and drawbacks of the prior art.